


Omega House

by tatakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Anal Sex, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Prostitution, Rimming, Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, violent threat tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatakai/pseuds/tatakai
Summary: Omegas that don't have a mate may work in an omega house, a place where alphas may "visit" for a short time. Erwin, over stressed, decides to visit with Levi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trying out a new writing style. written mostly while drunk. tw for a violent threat  
> spacing turned out weird but im lazy after getting drunk and writing so it stays like this

In this omegaverse au, omegas are dfab (meaning they were born “female”), alphas are dmab (meaning they were born “male”) and betas can be born anything.

 

Tea just wasn’t going to cut it tonight. There was nothing wrong with the tea, Hanje was an expert at making Erwin’s nightly required cup of tea, but it just wasn’t enough. He had already taken three cups and done his recommended breathing exercises, but the jaw clenching and the chest pains kept coming back.  
He set aside his current task, filling out death reports for the last thirty or so soldiers that had died under his command, and leaned back in his chair. He was just telling himself that he could handle the stress when his left arm started going numb. He stretched it out, brows furrowing.  
He knew what he had to do, but he just didn’t want to do it. Alphas had one ultimate stress reliever, and that was, of course, knotting in something warm and wet. For alphas that didn’t have a mate, Omega houses were available. He could go in, “visit” an omega, and walk out stress-free. The idea of it made him feel dirty.  
Mistreatment of omegas in omega houses was ignored by society in general. Some omega houses were better than others, but no omega in an omega house was safe. They all had to deal with aggressive alphas, and injuries were common. Erwin himself had proposed several laws to the king to try and protect omegas. All of them were shut down.  
Erwin felt like a hypocrite when he took off his commander uniform and disguised himself in civilian clothing. He told himself it was for his own health and the safety of others, (After all, how well could he command if he couldn’t think properly?), but it didn’t make him feel better.  
He debated walking all the way to the omega house in town, (the one just off campus would be crawling with soldiers and he was ashamed), but the distance made him saddle up. He knew the horse would give him away as a high ranking officer in the military, but unless they saw his face, he could be any number of people.  
Guilt clouded in, stealing most of his thoughts during the ride, and he walked into the omega house feeling like he had swallowed a rock. Wisps of smoke and a fog of pheromones tumbled out of the door as soon as he opened in. He tensed up everywhere. It had been so long since he had spent a night with an omega he was sure his scent was thicker than everyone here combined. Any second and he could snap.  
The front of the house was a bar area, and several alphas squinted at him as he walked past, their beers paused on the way to their mouths. Erwin felt a bit of paranoia creep in and pulled the hood of his civilian coat closer to his face. In actuality, the other alphas were just marveling at how obviously out of place and desperate this high pheromone newcomer was. Erwin would not have believed this if he had been told.  
The beta woman running the back half found Erwin utterly unimpressive. She dealt with pent up alphas all day long. She flipped her long black hair back and listed a set of prices. Girl omega were the cheapest, boy omegas in the middle, and nonbinary omegas were the most expensive. She hinted that for the right price other omegas could be made available. Erwin didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t like it. He said he wanted a boy and she disappeared into what he presumed to be her office.  
Two alphas walked in behind Erwin and waited in line. Erwin swallowed the urge to growl, telling himself over and over that they were no threat to him. He tried to focus on the office door, waiting for it to open, but the conversation between the two behind him got his attention.  
“...big ol’ horse. Probably some military officer. Hope he didn’t get my usual. I need something to throw around.” One said to the other, neither realizing Erwin was the one with the horse.  
“You always talking about how much you like hurting that little boy. It’s creepy man.” The other responded.  
“I just can’t get off unless I smell the distress scent. Once the omega scent starts getting all pained and distressed, I just fucking lose it. Besides, Levi likes it. One time I…” He went on to tell a graphic story of one of his encounters with Levi. The only thing that was clear to Erwin was that Levi did not, in fact, like it.  
Erwin started to vibrate with tension. He wanted to snap and put the other alpha in his place, but to start a brawl with all these alphas around...Erwin might be so stressed his arm is going numb and his chest hurts all the time, but he could still think clearly enough to know that was a bad idea.  
Thankfully, she came back soon. She noticed Erwin was even tenser than before but didn’t care. She read off a list of available omega boys and Levi was not one of them. Erwin shook his head, requesting Levi. She sighed deeply, stating that it would cost him extra to request an omega not currently available and he would have to wait about fifteen minutes. Erwin paid double the amount and told her she would be tipped that amount again if she told the guys behind him that Levi no longer worked there.  
She looked at Erwin in earnest now, the promise of money making her take note. It didn’t take long before she realized this was the commander of the scouting legion. She gaped at him a second before nodding. Extra money or not, when Erwin Smith says to lie, you lie.  
She ran off when Erwin left the counter. She grabbed the room attendants and told them to hurry with Levi. It hadn’t been that long since Levi’s last visitor, and the pheromones were still being cleaned out of his room and off his skin. She ducked into the shower room, finding his familiar black hair and telling him that the commander of the scouting legion had requested him by name.  
Levi squeezed his wash rag hard, slamming his eyes shut. He knew who Erwin Smith was, and knew that if so inclined, Erwin could murder him and walk out without fear of Military Police. Levi turned the water up extra hot as the beta girl left in a bluster. He ducked underneath it, letting it scald his skin. The pain was slightly comforting because, for once, it didn’t come from an alpha was an erection.  
At the counter, news of Levi’s sudden unemployment did not set easy with the alpha behind Erwin. Erwin sipped at an old fashion and watched with a slight sense of pride and the alpha demanded to know where Levi had gone and how he could find him. The beta girl just kept saying Levi was gone. The alpha eventually threw his hands up and stormed out, growling.  
Erwin could not help but smile into his alcohol. His guilt and nervousness was almost forgotten until the beta motioned for him to come up the counter. She told him to go down the hallway and Levi would be in the door marked with his name. She gave him directions and Erwin was off. He hadn’t visited an omega house in about five years, so he wasn’t sure what to expect.  
Levi was sitting on his big bed, dressed simply in a baggy shirt and boxers. There wasn’t much furniture in here. Warm wood dressers lined one wall, full of ropes, of course. The bed was very large and covered in a red comforter. A small bottle of lube was on the bed, waiting to be used. The walls were a soft and unoffending beige color. There was not one hint of another alpha’s pheromones, just the soft scent of Levi. If If Erwin didn’t know any better, he would feel like he was just coming home to his omega. That was just what omega houses were designed to do.  
Levi looked over Erwin, noting his size and cleanliness. Levi sniffed at the air inconspicuously and then flinched conspicuously. Erwin’s jaw tensed, figuring Levi was reacting to how thick Erwin’s alpha pheromones were.  
Erwin cleared his throat, not sure how to proceed. Levi moved to one end of the bed and curled his arms around his knees. Erwin took this as an invitation to sit by Levi on the bed. Erwin walked over to the dressers, unbuttoning his coat. He shrugged it off and draped it across the top of one. By the time he had turned around, Levi was pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor and looked at Erwin with disinterested eyes.  
“My hair is still damp, so leave it alone until it dries. My chest is bound and I’d like to leave it that way. If you want to play with my chest, I charge a hefty fine. I also heavily prefer anal over vaginal, but vaginal is easier so most alphas go that route." Levi said, slipping off his boxers, and revealing his small triangle of soft black hair and little pink pussy. “I also charge if you hurt me or knot inside me. You can pay this on your way out. If you refuse, you won’t be allowed back...and there’s only so many omega houses inside these small walls.”  
“Okay.” Erwin’s eyes were dark. He would do anything Levi said right now. He was practically salivating at the sight of Levi, imagining him bending over, face buried in the soft blanket and ass lifted high in the air.  
“Well, hurry up old man. I have a living to make.” Levi parted his legs and laid back on the bed. Erwin undressed down to his boxers, not wanting to remove this one barrier to his self control. Levi’s eyes were closed and his face was relaxed when Erwin climb onto the bed.  
Erwin ran his fingers down Levi’s side, making sure to hurry over the tight white fabric that covered Levi’s breasts. Leaning in, he kissed Levi gently. Levi opened his eyes just to roll them and close them again. Erwin didn’t notice.  
Soft little pecks moved down Levi’s jaw and turned rough on his neck. Erwin was getting rougher the closer he moved toward Levi’s scent gland when Levi smacked him a bit. Levi warned Erwin not to leave any marks, or there would be hell to pay, literally. Erwin growled and snapped his head away from Levi’s neck. Alpha pheromones circled around the room, masking Levi’s scent almost completely.  
“Just lube me up and fuck me.”Levi said. He knew he shouldn’t be so aggressive to a hard cocked alpha, but he couldn’t help it. It was just in his nature to be blunt, unafraid, and more than a little infuriating.  
“No.” Erwin stated simply. “I’m going to get you wet.”  
Levi snorted once, harshly dismissing Erwin’s promise. He didn’t even like getting wet. He was laughing at Erwin in his head until Erwin grabbed him up and manhandled his small body until his face was pressed against the blanket and his hips were in the air.  
Levi was expecting a disgusting lob of spit to drip onto his ass before the head of dick was pushed in roughly. He was not expecting to hear Erwin’s knees hit the floor before his boxers did. Levi barely had time to process that Erwin had growled behind him before he felt a very insistent tongue lapping at his pussy.  
Erwin’s tongue pushed inside of Levi’s sore pussy and Levi had to bite back a call of physical and emotional pain. Levi didn’t like his vagina, and having things inside of it, feeling pleasure from things inside of it, made him want to puke. But it was easy to fuck, and got alphas away from him quicker. Levi scent couldn’t lie, though, and Erwin smelled the distress. He moved up to Levi’s ass, sweetly licking as Levi gasped and tensed up in surprise. Levi blushed deeply and grabbed at the blankets.  
“That’s dirty! You old pervert. I...I…” Levi trailed off as he relaxed. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he was beginning to get dizzy. A few small moans slipped past his lips and he melted into the bed as Erwin’s tongue moved in and out of his ass.  
Levi squirmed a bit, and the beginnings of arousal slicked his pussy. Erwin smelled his victory, and grabbed at Levi’s hips, roughly pushing him over. He landed on his side and didn’t even have time to roll over before Erwin was trying to pull Levi’s legs onto his shoulders.  
Levi had an alpha eat him out only once in a blue moon, and he certainly never had an alpha eat him out this well. He almost didn’t know how to react, but his body had no hesitation. His nipples hardened and his clit, which could get very big and very hard thanks to testosterone, started to twitch.  
Erwin very happily lapped at Levi harder and harder, trying to get him to make noises. Sweet omega noises were Erwin’s favorite thing in the world. He felt they were god’s gift to alphas. Levi’s breath picked up when Erwin got near his transboy cock so Erwin focused on it.  
He sucked it into his mouth, working mostly with his lips as Levi couldn't get as hard as a cismale. Levi's little cock reached just shy of the middle of Erwin's mouth and rested nicely on his tongue.  
“Oh, God!” Levi arched his back up, fingers digging into the bed. He started making those noises Erwin wanted to hear the most. The sound made Erwin’s pants very uncomfortable as his cock grew even harder and heavier between his legs.  
Erwin moved his head down and back up like he would if Levi were cismale. It was a tad unnecessary because Levi was so small, but all the male omegas he had been with before seemed the love the visual of Erwin's head bobbing up and down while their cock was being sucked.  
Levi moaned and pushed himself up on his forearms to get a better look at what was his first real blowjob. The sight paired with the feeling of his cock being pulled into the alpha’s warm mouth made Levi dizzy and weak. He burned the image into his mind before collapsing back on the bed.  
It didn't take long before Levi's hip started to buck up. Erwin's lips were sore and burning from overuse but the feeling of Levi fucking his face was so amazing he ignored it.  
“Ahh. Ahhh. Mmmm. Fuck…,” Levi’s legs started shaking, his cock pulsing. The pleasure was hot and sharp, overwhelming. He couldn't get away and it was getting to be too much.  
“Ah! Alpha! No more!” Levi called out, not remembering what the commander of the scouting legion's name was. Erwin growled hard at hearing Levi cry out for his alpha, taking it as a sign of his submission.  
Levi was shaking when Erwin grabbed hold of his thighs and threw him further onto the bed. He watched as Erwin arose, wiping his mouth off on his arm before sliding his boxers off. Erwin was just as muscular as all the other military men Levi had been with and had a dusting of soft blond hair on his chest and leading down from his belly button. His cock as as big around as Levi’s wrist, and almost as long as his forearm. Levi hugged himself, his skin feeling warm and cold at the same time.  
“Come here. Come here.” Erwin said, his voice raspy and light from arousal. He motioned at Levi. Levi obeyed, blush deepening as he saw how aroused he had made the commander.  
Large rough hands grabbed at Levi, tangling in his damp black hair, and pulled him close. Their lips met and Levi tasted his own pussy on Erwin’s tongue. Erwin ran a hand up to Levi’s neck and massaged at his scent gland, making Levi moan and whimper into his mouth.  
“How do you want to get fucked?” Erwin jerked Levi’s hair to break the kiss.  
“I’ll show you.” Levi breathed. His hands were shaky as he fumbled around the bed, trying to find the lube. Erwin found it first and offered it to Levi, but Levi let him keep it. One of Levi’s favorite parts was feeling an alpha slick up his ass for use.  
He laid down on his side, one leg slightly in front of the other, and reached back to spread his ass. He closed his eyes as Erwin laid down next to him. The cap of the lube opened with a pop, and Levi tried to relax as much as possible.  
“Mmmm,” Levi bit his lip as Erwin’s lubed up finger circled around his ass. He dipped inside of Levi once to see how he would react. Levi stretched easily around him, as omegas did.  
“Ah! Fuck!” Levi gasped as Erwin slid in a second finger. “I-I can take it all, Erwin. I can take your cock, just go slowly.”  
“Fuck, yes,” Erwin grunted. He slicked his cock up with anal lube before spooning his omega. He pressed his body close to Levi’s, the omega’s head only reaching his chest, and lined his cock up with Levi’s waiting hole. “Tell me if it’s too much.”  
“Ahh!” Levi dug his fingers into the blanket, omega pheromones blossoming from his pleasure. The sweet burn of stretching made Levi push his legs together, putting pressure on his little transman cock.  
Erwin’s breathing pick up hard as he slid fully into his omega. Their bodies were flush together. Warm skin pressed against warm skin and their sweat mixed. Levi panted, squeezing around his alpha. One rough hand gripped onto Levi’s hip, pushing him forward gently.  
“Ah!” Levi’s legs squeezed together, everything in him clenching up as Erwin’s cock slid out a bit. He already wanted to cum, but he knew he couldn’t. If he came now, the rest of time Erwin’s cock was in him would hurt.  
Erwin moved Levi’s hip to slid himself in and out of Levi’s hole until it wasn’t enough. Levi’s little whimpers and warm hole was overwhelming. Erwin needed to pound him like the alpha he was.  
“Can you handle more?” Erwin asked into Levi’s ear. His voice breathy with want.  
“Yes.”  
That was all Erwin needed. He thrust his hips into Levi over and over, setting a furious pace that left Levi breathless. Wet sloppy noises filled the rooms along with the omega’s cries of pleasure and Erwin’s grunts. The friction was almost too painful for Levi, but Erwin hit every blissful place deep inside of him, so he endured it.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Levi moaned with every deep thrust. Erwin hot breath fanned over Levi’s back, sending shivers down his spine. He gripped the covers hard, fingers aching because of it. Levi drooled a bit, his vision going blurry. He knew he couldn’t hold back an anal only orgasm, and it was going to happen soon.  
“Fuck,” Erwin growled, then he added, “Sweet little omega.” Erwin dug his fingers into the flesh of Levi’s hip, jerking it opposite of his thrust. Levi’s hot, silky insides massaged Erwin’s cock. He hadn’t had sex is so long he knew he would come easily, and with the way Levi was squirming around and moaning, it wouldn’t be much longer.  
“Alpha!” Levi clenched up, feeling the pleasure concentrate in his clit. “Oh, God!”  
Levi screamed, his eyes flying open as his orgasm took hold of him. Erwin felt Levi’s orgasm and responded with an orgasm of his own. Erwin’s cum filled Levi and his knot rapidly expanded. Erwin’s nails dug into his omega’s flesh while his teeth dug into his omega’s scent gland. Levi screamed again, squirming away from Erwin but unable to actually move anywhere because of the knot.  
“No! You blond shit! Don’t you mark me!” Levi grabbed blindly behind him, hoping to get Erwin to stop biting his gland. Erwin growled and sunk his teeth in deeper, marking this warm omega as his.  
Levi’s orgasmic bliss was gone and all that was left was a too clingy alpha and a giant knot up his ass. Erwin was still riding high on his long awaited release and Levi’s sweet omega pheromones. By the time he had realized what he did, it was too late.  
“Levi?”  
“I can’t believe you marked me.” Levi’s voice was low, dangerous. If Erwin wasn’t stuck knotting his ass right now, Levi would be hitting Erwin with all the force in his little omega body.  
“As long as you don’t mark me back, you should be fine. We won’t be bonded mates.” Erwin pointed out, not liking how awkward this sweaty encounter was turning.  
“No alpha is going to fuck me like this.” Levi said, wiggling around, disliking the pain Erwin’s knot brought. He had already came and so he wanted this thing out of his ass, and out of his ass now.  
“I’ll pay you for however many days you’re out of work.” Erwin was still tasting Levi’s skin on his tongue. He mindlessly reached out and stroked at Levi’s sides.  
“You fuckin better.”  
“You could just come work for me.” Erwin said, finally being able to pull out his cock.  
“No.” Levi sat up, lube and cum running out of his freshly knotted ass.  
“I need an omega. For destressing.” Erwin paused. “You would have room and board and would only have to fuck one alpha a week instead of thirty.”  
“I like my job. It pays well. I have people I need to take care of.” Levi was getting up to walk to the bathroom, trying his hardest to ignore the lube and cum running down his leg when Erwin quoted an unreal number.  
“I will also pay well.” Erwin sprawled out on the bed, giving Levi a cheeky smile.  
“You’re clingy because you knotted me and bit my scent gland.” Levi ran a finger under his binder to adjust it.  
“Yes.” Erwin admitted. “I also am in need of an omega. I can’t let the stress get to me or I won’t be an effective leader anymore. Really, Levi, it’s for humanity.” He gave Levi a crooked smile.  
“I’m not cooking for you. I’m not having your babies. I will probably clean up after you because you’re probably a slob, but that doesn’t make me your maid. I’ll drain your knot and keep you stress free. That’s it. I can leave at any time. Hurt me and I’ll slit your throat in your sleep.” Levi slipped on his boxers.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Erwin sat up.  
Levi cleaned himself up, got dressed and met back up with Erwin.  
“You still want to hire me?” Levi asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then I guess I’ll need to know your name.”  
“Erwin.” He gave Levi a little smile.  
“Alright Erwin, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my partner for always helping me out when I need to 'research' something sexual so I can write about the sensations firsthand


End file.
